The Forgotten Clones
by Mr.ManeTheMarauder118
Summary: What if the Jango Fett clones weren't the first? What if the Kaminoians had created others before them? These are the stories of them, The Forgotten Clones, being located by the 501st and other G.A.R. forces and how they change the war.(Extra Genre:Mystery)


This file has been classified as **TOP SECRET** by Prime Minister Lama Su. Therefore **ANY** Person or Persons wishing to see this file should send an official request to aforementioned Prime Minister Lama Su. As this file is classified as **TOP SECRET**, **ANY** Person or Persons found reading this without the strict written permission of Prime Minister Lama Su, shall be sentenced to_** Death**_ under the _Galactic Republic Treason Act_(G.R.T.A.).

Trooper Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) "Tarc"

Designation: A-1183

Rank: Marshal Commander

Homeworld: Kamino

Born: Unlisted

Species: Human (Clone)

Gender: Male

Height: 1.89 meters

Mass: 82 kilograms

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Green, Purple (part of right eye)

Skin Color: Tan

Affiliation: Unlisted

Trooper ARC A-1183, or "Tarc" as his fellow clones (or "Brothers" as they identify themselves) and his handlers have christened him, is known for being more obedient and strict then his "Brothers", but far more open minded than the others. This leads us to the belief that while his DNA coding structure would be perfect for a small special operations unit, it is not applicable to become the coding structure for a fully obedient clone army as earlier suggested. It should be noted that while "Tarc" has managed to bring the other Clones well under his and by extension our command and while we do _not_ support the point that the 83rd and 11th Legions are now ready for combat we also do not endorse the recommendation to put them under stasis until we can find a better use for their expertise. Better to get them out of the way entirely save for "Tarc", as we will need his DNA for further testing...

* * *

Rex set the file back down on his desk where he had found it. He had no doubt that Fives had somehow managed to set the file there. He just didn't understand _why_. He knew one thing though, the 83rd and 11th Legions didn't exist at all, not even on a deceased roster. It had been something he had noticed back in his training days, he had asked why only to be told that they didn't exist (which of course he had already deduced) and that his superior couldn't explain why ("Ask the Prime Minister, I can't explain his reasoning"). It had annoyed him like a bug that wouldn't go away, until the G.A.R. had entered the war and the thought went to the back of his mind. He knew one other thing too, he had never heard of this "Tarc" fellow, and based on the praise the Kaminoan scientist had given him and his high ranking, he should have. He decided that he would take his previous superior's advice and ask the Prime Minister about this but, he would need back-up. The warning at the top of the file was very real, Rex knew, and that meant that he could be killed on sight if it was discovered he had read the file. It also gave extra backing to his belief that this "Tarc" guy really did exist because why would someone classify a file top secret if the person it was about was fake?

Rex was determined, and the first people he was going to talk to were Generals Skywalker, Kenobi, and Commander Cody.

* * *

"Look at the file general, don't you think we would've heard about this guy, so what does it mean that we haven't?" I argued. This was ridiculous the evidence was right in front of them, why didn't they believe me?

"Maybe it's just someone you never realized was there." General Kenobi replied.

"Rex the 83rd and 11th legions don't even exist." Cody said

"Exactly, and you've never found that even the slightest bit stange. Cody, every other legion from 1 to 250 exist except those two."

"Rex makes a good point, I had always just assumed they were KIA'd." General Skywalker said.

General Kenobi sighed as he evaluated the meaning of this new bit of information.

"I guess we should go speak to the Prime Minister then."

* * *

We proceeded to march down to the Prime Minister's office. Upon entering the Prime Minister was standing with a squad of Kamino Defense Troopers (KDT's). It appeared he knew that we knew.

"You all have com-"

"Shut up! Troopers stand down, that's an order!" Cody shouted. The clones, who I now realized were slightly taller than Cody,hesitantly stood down. That was odd. Maybe it was just the angle I was looking at them from...

"You're going to explain yourself _right now_ Prime Minister." Kenobi said.

"I don't-"

"Yes, you do" Skywalker chimed in. He looked pissed.

"Explain. NOW!" Even from behind his helmet Cody looked more pissed than Skywalker.

"If you read the file, there's nothing to explain."

"Yes there is, where are they? What are they? Who were they cloned after?Why were they created?" I demanded. I was sick of the Prime Minister's games.

"And Why didn't you tell the Republic about this?" Kenobi asked.

"There was nothing to tell."

Silence met his comment, how could he dismiss this like that? The anger was tangible in the room.

"Nothing to tell!" Cody answered.

"Exactly CC-2224, the 83rd and 11th Legions were failures. What's to tell about failures?"

"Failures, you think_ we're_ failures. Where the hell would you be without _us_?!" One of the KDT's answered. Wait that didn-duh, it wasn't the angle, they _were_ taller than Cody. Well except for one, he was- Fives. Wait then they must be-

"You know what?Don't answer that, I'll show you where you would be!" The trooper demanded. Than brought his blaster up and a shot rang out, echoing in the enclosed room.

* * *

So, that's just a random plot bunny that's been hopping around in my head for a while now. What do you guys think? What do you think happens next?Please R&amp;R-MMM118

Minor Editing 05/06/15


End file.
